Magnus, I'm sorry
by CaptainEliphant
Summary: For right now, I am at lost for a title, so it shall be called whatever...  Alec and others must investigate a Downworlder's casino where losing a game of blackjack could mean your life.
1. Blackjack

Okay, cool cats. It's time for an update on this thing; it has been too long and I want to pick this back up.

Umm, not sure where this will lead, but we shall see (:

Hope you enjoy~!

ooo

Alec sat at the table with other Downworlders and felt very out of place, despite the man he grew to feel more at home with than with his real family being right across the table. There were two vampires, another warlock other than his boyfriend, and a couple fair folk. He looked toward Magnus's "date." She was beautiful but there was something not quite natural about her. Not her beauty - that was as natural as anything Alec had ever seen. She had blue skin and the purest white hair for a stunning combination - it was just the way she was. Perhaps, the way she held herself. She, also, was a child of Lilith but there was something different about her than others Alec had met that hadn't gone rouge. Apparently, her and Magnus had known each other long before Alec had ever met him; they were close friends.

This was an underground event meant for only Downworlders, and Alec knew they didn't accept Nephilim, but they really didn't have a choice in the matter: Downworlders have been going missing after playing cards here, and it apparently wasn't the doing of the ones running it. The Clave wasn't involved, and as far as the owner knew, the Shadowhunters that were involved were helping because of a debt to Magnus. Just a meaningless favor. The report was from a vampire who had lost their companion. Something like she went missing after losing a high-steaks game and didn't return. Ever. It had seemed that this has been going on for quite awhile but no Downworlder had wanted to report it to the Clave, not wanting to get involved with them. But who could blame them? The Clave wasn't exactly kind to Downworlders nor was it like the Clave would lift a finger to help Downworlders without some kind of benefit for them. They had caught wind of this through Magnus and his connections throughout Downworld.

"How's the High Warlock of Brooklyn doing with his _fine_ lady?" Some guy Alec remembered from somewhere passed by.

"Fine, fine." Magnus smirked toward him, following him with his eyes.

_His __fine lady__. Is that what she was called in Downworlder gossip? Magnus was with a woman…_ Alec still questioned how him and Magnus could be together, despite all they had been through. He mentally shook his head. He was just being paranoid.

The dealer passed out the cards and gave Alec what nearly looked like a death look. They hated Shadowhunters here. Jace, Clary, and Izzy were somewhere else, being more eyes for their cause around the 'closed' casino. There was glamour hiding this place from mundanes making it look like scrapes of a building that had burned down. Izzy was actually there as his "date." Meaning, they were there together as brother and sister, of course. The more allies around the better. Is what Alec couldn't understand is why Magnus had to bring a "date" of his own and why Alec couldn't be his date. Or companion. Or whatever Magnus would want to call him.

_'Cuz I'm a Shadowhunter._ The back of his mind whispered. _His date could have been Izzy's companion just as easily as I could have been his.__ Alec thought bitterly. He knew he shouldn't be feeling like this towards Magnus; he couldn't help it._

Glancing at Magnus, seeing his yellow cat eyes looking tired and already drained even though they just arrived. When they walked in there was a sign saying that any magic use or anything similar, was strictly prohibited, and there was precautions to avoid it. What they were, Alec didn't know. But they seemed to affecting Magnus. There may have been some sort of wards that drained magical beings for all Alec knew.

"Shadowhunter," the dealer said, addressing him, "hit or pass?" He was a stereotypical _tall, dark, and handsome_ vampire. And he pulled it off well. His teeth showed as if he were hungry. Or he could just keep them out to intimidate others.

"Hit." Dealer passed him a card that resulted in a bust. Magnus tried to make eye contact with him but Alec avoided. Alec thought of his boyfriend's chest. The immense scar that would surely linger after the wound finishes healing from his neck down to his abdomen made Alec shivered. It was scary, to say the least. Magnus always seemed untouchable when he fought, being a one of the, if not _the_ most powerful warlock he had ever met.

The game went on as any other game. Meaning there might be a well-defined winner and clear loser. The plan was that a member of the group would be that loser and pretty much improvise from there. The Clave really didn't like this idea, but they had such little information that they had to. Find out what exactly has been happening to the _loser_. Magnus had decided that he would be the loser since he was a Downworlder himself, and that he would fit the pattern better than any of the Shadowhunters would; he thought that if any of the Shadowhunters lost, they may let them go, trying to avoid getting the Clave's attention. That's why Magnus was trying to give him a look to tell him to do better, but Alec avoided Magnus the best he could.

The game continued as usual, and Alec focused on losing, which wasn't hard, and let his mind wander to the few days before.

ooo

Well? Write a review! Thanks for reading (:

Update: Also. I remembered how much I _hate_ needless OCs thrown in stories, so I'm going to replace and edit out what I had as an OC and replace that character with an actual character from the series that was never given much detail that I'm aware of (Catarina Loss) and we shall never speak of this again.


	2. Dinner, wine, and pie

I guess this is placed somewhere before _City of Glass_, but after _City of Ash_. About a week before _City of Glass_. Finally started gathering my ideas into something more... exact I guess is the word...

Well, hope you enjoy this chapter (:  
Update: I realize how cheesy and bad some of this story was. I'm going to fix that and make it more realistic and believable. Minor details, really, but they still count and make the difference between something _spectacular_ and something that's _good_. And I should start saving things and title them logical things ._.

ooo

Alec sat in his boyfriend's second story loft listening to the rain taping the roof, the thunder crackling, and stared in awe at the lighting streaking across the sky.

"Be right back, Alexander, could I get you anything to drink before I go?" Magnus asked him as he was looking out the window.

Alec glanced towards him, "no, I'm alright for now." He smiled, "how soon 'til you're going to be back?"

"Less than a half hour, I promise." Magnus turned around and Alec could hear his footsteps going down the stairs until they were out of earshot. Then he heard the door open, close again, and the little noise of the lock clicking. Magnus was going to the store to get something for dinner. Magnus insisted that he make dinner for Alec a total surprise.

Alec sighed and shifted his head down on the couch. He was alone in Magnus's home and was almost terrified. It was weird, the vibe this place gave without him. It seemed so empty and alone. _How can he bare living here by himself? Well, he has Chairman Meow, I suppose, but it's not the same. This place is just so big. I know I would hate living here alone - it'd be so damn quiet all the time. I'd be paranoid about every little creak or shift. Why does Magnus feel the need to go out in this weather anyways? It may be our special date night... but..._

There was a knock at the door. Alec sat up instantly. He started to silently walk over and down the stairs to see who it was when he realized the situation. He was a _Shadowhunter_ in a _warlock's_house. "I should just stay here and wait 'til they go away." Alec whispered to himself. The person on the other side banged on it again. Alec swore under his breath. He was, for whatever reason, terrified. Something felt so wrong about being here alone. He finished down the stairs, taking each step more gingerly than the last. He met the front door and glanced through the peephole. It was a beautiful woman. Stunning, really. She had blue skin and hair that was like fresh snowfall. She was wearing plain gray scrubs, like she worked in a mundane health care setting, which didn't quite make sense to Alec. She was polite-looking as she lightly bit her bottom lip between her teeth.

Something changed about her and she pounded harder on the door making Alec flinch. Magnus wasn't gone for more than ten minutes. "Damn it, Magnus! I know you're home! So get out here and talk to me! You _know_ why I'm here." Alec looked out the peephole again. It looked as if she was looking straight at him, glaring at the fact she was not let in. "Oh, whatever," Alec thought he heard what sounded like _asshole_ under her breath. "I thought you'd be ready to talk by now, _Bane_." She sneered on his boyfriend's last name, pulling her lips up reviling her teeth in a vicious growl.

_Ready to talk about what?_ Alec was confused. Deeply confused. Who was this woman? What happened between her and Magnus? Alec's mind raced quickly with possible answers to the questions. _Stop! I can just call Magnus and tell him there's someone here for him... Or it could wait 'til he gets back... Or he might want me to call him now..._

"Okay, okay, you know what? Fuck. You. Go do whatever the fuck you want when we need you the most. You always fucking disappear when we _actually_need you. It's been like this for _years_. Hell, ever since you got your title as _High Warlock of Brooklyn_ all those years ago. Which you prove you _still __don't_ deserve. There is a countless number of _other_ warlocks around here who deserve that title more than you do."

Alec just slumped against the door as if that would shut her out. It was like she just stabbed at what he cared about most. He reached for his pocket - his phone - then took a second to think about it. Magnus would most likely be furious when he heard what this woman had to say about him. The least thing he'd want would be for him to explode in public. Alec just sat there for a few minutes. He waited until he knew she was gone. When he finally got up, he noticed the time was a few minutes before Magnus should arrive back. So, he went back upstairs going back to where he was when Magnus had left.

Chairman Meow was taking up the middle of the couch, so Alec just sat to the right side of him. The cute cat woke up when Alec sat and glanced at him, slightly annoyed that he had been woken up from his catnap. Alec smiled and patted his head and turned his gaze to the rainfall again. It had slowed since the visitor had come by. Alec was glad. Magnus most likely insisted on walking to the store and back, since it was only a few minutes walking distance. Even though it was pouring so hard like it was, Alec thought Magnus would.

Alec's ears perked up, the front door's lock had just clicked - unlocking. He sprang up and ran down to greet his warlock. Little to his surprise, Magnus was drenched. He didn't bring an umbrella for what reason, only the Angel knows.

"Magnus Bane, why didn't you bring an umbrella? You could have caught a cold." Alec stated in a half-mock motherly tone. Magnus had two bags of something. He had taken off his coat and shoes already and was about to walk to the kitchen to set the bags down when Alec had gotten down the stairs.

"Oh, Alec," he paused setting the bags on the floor. His eyeliner had run down his cheeks while he was in the rain - Alec knew he _despised_ that. Magnus met Alec's gaze and held it. "You know you shouldn't be coming down here until I tell you it's okay!" Magnus put on a faux irritated face. Alec moved closer to him, as did Magnus.

"But-"

"No _buts_ Alexander." Magnus cut him off, stepping close enough so there was no distance between them. The gleam in his eyes made Alec think he wanted to add _unless it's yours_ or something flirty like that. Magnus embraced Alec, holding him tightly, only then did their eyes lose contact. Alec closed his eyes hugging back as hard as he could. "Now, go back upstairs," Magnus whispered as he looked into his eyes, "and I'll be right there." A playful little smile flashed across his mouth, making Alec blush.

"Fine." Alec broke the hug and tried his best to act upset but it only resulted in Magnus laughing lightly.

"Go on," Magnus said and grazed Alec's cheek with his lips. The gesture made Alec shiver.

Alec threw up his hands, shook his head, and marched back up he stairs and took his place again with Chairman Meow on the couch. His mind went to that woman. He was sure she would've been able to find Magnus on the street or something, considering he was walking. Did she? She sounded so upset when she was here earlier... Was Magnus _that_ good at acting as if everything is fine? _Well, he_is_over 800 years old..._

"Enjoying the rain?"

Alec gasped, Magnus snuck up behind him from behind and talked in his ear.

"Relax, Alec." He placed his hand on Alec's shoulder. "Was everything okay here while I was gone?"

"Uh…" Alec thought about what he would say. "Magnus..." Alec whispered. He was now sitting right next to him on the couch, on the edge. Alec scooted Chairman Meow over a bit so his warlock could have a bit more room.

"Yes, Alexander?" Alec looked into Magnus's cat-eyes with worry. "Alec?" He was answered with Alec leaning on his shoulder; Magnus had his arm wrapped around him.

"There was someone here while you were gone." Alec said it just above a whisper as he wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist.

"Oh? Who?" Magnus sounded worried.

"I... Don't know..."

"What did she look like?" Magnus's tone was stern, but not uncharacteristically kind.

"She had blue skin and white hair… A warlock…" Alec thought back to seeing her through the peephole and how she started out seeming so polite and then quickly turned enraged.

"Did you let her inside or talk to her?" Magnus held Alec closer to him.

"No... But she yelled. She was furious. And it was directed at you... She said something about how you should be ready to talk by now." Alec said it in a monotone, not to let Magnus think anything was really wrong.

"Oh... Anything else?" Magnus rested his chin on Alec's head, kissing it softly. The need for information seemed to have lessened.

"No…" Alec knew he sounded like wanted to say more, but wasn't saying it even though there wasn't anything more that he knew.

"Alright. I hope she didn't do anything..." Magnus shifted the type of conversation to fun chitchat with some laughter and they had gradually shifted their position to Alec lying in Magnus's lap, and they both fell silent soon after. Magnus seemed to be consciously running his fingers through Alec's hair, seeming to have the intention to soothe any of the discomfort Alec had from his encounter with the other warlock away. The only sound was the rain and thunder. Occasionally, it'd be loud enough for the loft to shake at the power surging from outside.

They stayed just like that until the timer Magnus had brought up started to go off.

"Well, there's the dinner bell. I hope you enjoy what I got, Alexander." Magnus started to get up but Alec protested, wrapping his other arm across his stomach in a hug. He had fallen asleep on Magnus.

"Just five more minutes..." He said sleepily with a slight groan.

Magnus just smiled and kept getting up. This, in turn startled Chairman Meow, who had been curled against his side that Alec wasn't on, and the cat dashed under and around Alec. Alec fell to the floor on his back due to a mix of startle from the cat's motions and from Magnus beginning to stand up. He groaned, looking up at Magnus.

Magnus stood all the way up with opened his mouth as if about to say something, then closed it. He stared down at Alec, seeming unsure whether or not to help him up or not.

"Magnus!" Alec finally said something.

"What? That's probably the _least_ graceful thing I've seen a Shadowhunter do." Magnus smirked and extended his hand.

Alec glared slightly and accepted.

Magnus didn't let go once he was up. Instead, he wrapped his arm around Alec's waist and kissed him.

Alec put his other hand that wasn't entwined with Magnus's around his boyfriend's neck.

"Alexander... I…" Magnus whispered after he broke the kiss, trailing off yet seeming to want to say something more.

"Magnus?" Alec whispered back, slightly flushed. _I_really_wish I didn't blush so easily!_

Magnus removed both his arms from the other, as did Alec, and both started down the stairs together.

_Holy. Crap. It smells amazing down here!_The smell was contained downstairs and hadn't reached the loft yet. There was some kind of tomato-y sauce, some kind of cheese, some dough, and a pumpkin pie. _Pasta and bread with pumpkin pie? Sounds pretty damn great._

They got to the bottom of the stairs and Magnus stopped and turned himself around, Alec nearly running into him. "Stay out of the kitchen, darling. What would you like to drink?" Magnus was acting odd, even for him. Usually he's a bit more passive.

"Uh, what will you be having?" Alec was almost nervous.

"Wine, or juice." Magnus smiled, trying to calm Alec a bit more.

"Either of those is fine." He nodded.

Magnus walked off into the kitchen, finishing up preparing dinner.

_Eap!_Alec was excited, he couldn't hide it. Magnus was amazing.

"Come on in, Alec," Magnus yelled out from the room next to the kitchen.

Alec walked in to find Magnus standing near a small table set for two with a beautiful pizz, two plates, two napkins, a bottle of unopened foreign wine, and two wine glasses.

"Don't just stand there, mouth a-gape. Come sit down." Magnus met his eyes with warmth. _I've always heard warlocks were such horrible creatures from other Nephilim; they were so damn_wrong.

Alec sat in the seat across from where Magnus was standing.

They ate dinner, and sipped some wine. Then, Magnus went back into the kitchen to grab pie. So, they ate and drank a little more.

"Magnus, I have to ask. Why pizza, wine, and _pie_?" Alec was wondering from the moment he first saw the pizza and it didn't make sense to him.

"I'm not sure, really. I had planned for a finer, more authentic, Italian dish, but I saw some pizza dough and then I saw the pie and it just sort of _happened_." Magnus smiled sheepishly. It was the most adorable thing Alec had ever seen and he leaned over and kissed Magnus on the check.

"I love it. All of it tasted amazing. Why haven't we had a date night sooner?"

"I don't know," Magnus said and brushed his lips over Alec's and leaned back, looking at the table. The pizza was two thirds gone, the pie was half gone, and the wine was only down about three glasses.

"Magnus," Alec held the others hands and looked into his eyes. "This really was _too_ much."

"Nonsense, Alexander. Nothing is too much for you." Alec flushed slightly and smiled. "How about we move this to the couch?" As soon as he said this, he looked as if he had regretted it.

"Why not?" They both stood up and went up the stairs, laid on the couch, their hands never separating. The relief at Alec's approval was plain on Magnus's face.

_He doesn't want to seem like he's trying to get into my pants. Does he? I'm such a gay virgin…_ Alec somewhat felt guilty, even though he knew he shouldn't.

While on the couch, they started to kiss. The kissing quickly turned more passionate, both wanting to feel the other more deeply. Magnus started to reach under his boyfriend's shirt, Alec on top of him.

"Magnus... I..." Alec broke their lips apart.

"Do you want to stop?" Magnus froze after removing his hands from Alec, his face slightly paled, worry that he had gone too far written on his face.

"No, no, that's not it at all!" Alec held still, looking into his boyfriend's eyes. "I just wanted to tell you... You're amazing and… I love you."

"Alec... I'm not amazing; I'm not even close." Magnus broke eye contact for a split second before returning to, " I love you too. I wanted to tell you that earlier but I was worried you would get freaked out and feel uncomfortable."

Soon they both were shirtless, French kissing with each other, bare-chested. Gradually, they shifted to cuddling and soon, both were drifting into a sleep.

Alec was fast asleep in Magnus's arms and his phone started to ring. Magnus was in a daze, and instinctively answered it. It was from Alec's sister, Isabelle.

"Hello?" Magnus answered quietly.

"In the name of the Angel, _where_ is Alec?" Isabelle was _very_upset.

"He's here, sleeping." He said, still keeping his voice down.

"Oh... Is he alright?" Isabelle sounded worried.

"Yes, why wouldn't he be? Did something happen?" Magnus's voice was a little bit louder than it was before.

"Oh, so he didn't tell you then..."

"What?" His voice rose it this time. Alec stirred a little bit in response. "Shhhh," he cooed at Alec.

"He and our father got into a fight about something; I didn't know what it was about but... Then he left without saying where he was going or when he was going to be back... Not even to Jace. It worried our mother, epically since it's past midnight and he's _still_ not back yet... Not only that, but Alec isn't like me. He isn't the type to defy our parents and just _leave_, much less alone and even _much_ _less_ without saying where he was going!"

"Okay, okay. Calm down… Assure them he's fine. Say he's spending he night at... a friend's house..."

"Do you think they'd really believe that?"

"Please... I know he doesn't want his parents knowing I even exist." Magnus tried not to let the hurt show in his voice, but it still did.

"Okay, fine, I'll find something to tell them they'll believe about him being fine. Please, just don't let my brother get hurt, Magnus." She sounded even more worried than she did when they started talking.

"Good night, Isabelle Lightwood." He hung up on him, feeling slightly insulted, but it didn't matter. Shame washed over Magnus due to his knowledge of Alec wanting to keep him a secret. It wasn't like it was a shock; he knew about it since they started dating, even before. It just made him feel almost unwanted.

Magnus set the phone back on the table he grabbed it from. "Alexander, I love you."

ooo

Well, I promise next chapter isn't going to be so sweet...

Leave a review and tell me what you think of chapter two

Update: I realize this story has like eight follows. Like _dayum! _How does this have that many followers? xD

Thank you to those new and those old that have read and reviewed this~ one day I'll get to writing a new chapter instead of just re-editing _everything_. Five times. Yeah. Lolol.


	3. Momoko Hoshi

Gahh! So I wrote this, then my computer screwed up the format and I couldn't access it. So I had to retype it. And then I never put it up... I got some boyfriend-parent drama going on. -.-'' So I'm going to be typing stuff tonight, not sure if it's going to be more of this or more of something else.

Anyways, enjoy~!

ooo

Blink, blink. Alec opened his eyes as the early morning sun shined through the loft windows. He checked the time: 7:36. He lightly stood up so he wouldn't wake up his Warlock. He walked towards Magnus' bathroom so he could take a shower. On his way there, he wondered how he could surprise Magnus. So, he started digging through his drawers. He found Magnus' famous skinny leather rainbow pants. Then, he went over to the closet and grabbed a studded jacket. He went into the bathroom and started the shower. He got in and let the shower loosen his muscles and memories from the night before started to flood into his mind. Along with those memories came a terrible headache. Alec never really drank much and last night was a lot more than he'd ever had. He got out of the shower, dried, and slid into the skinny leather pants. How does he fit into these? _He is thin as a rail, I guess..._ They were tight. He pulled over the shirt he was wearing the night before and the studded jacket.

He walked out of the bathroom, past Magnus' bed, and into the loft. He walked to the couch expecting to see Magnus right where he left him. What was expected was wrong. Magnus was no longer there. _Breakfast?_ Alec walked downstairs and walked through every room in the lower-level. No Magnus. He went into the kitchen and looked a little bit deeper; for signs that Magnus had been in there. All he found was a note: _Darling, I am so sorry. A client came here at 7:45 and demanded we had a meeting right now. I couldn't refuse. I promise, I will be back before 8:15 and we can pick up where we left off last night if you'd like. Please, go ahead and have breakfast. Love, Magnus._ He signed it with a heart.

"Well, so much for a nice morning together..." Alec muttered. Anyways, he started rummaging through Magnus' cabinets looking for something to eat. He found cereal and milk and finished it within ten minutes. He thought about how him and Magnus could spend the day together and maybe be together again tonight and..."Oh, shit."

Alec hasn't talked to his family or told them where he was for 18 hours. _They're probably going to try and use a tracking rune on me and find me here... That would not be good!_ He darted upstairs thinking about how many missed calls he might have. He found his phone where he left it on the loft next to the couch. He sat down and looked. 0 missed calls. _What?_ He scrolled through received calls and it listed as one being answered at 12:27. I didn't... Did Magnus? At least it was from Izzy... But his parents could've used her phone to call thinking I might answer for her... Without even thinking he called her.

After the second ring it was answered. "Alec?" It was Izzy.

"Hey..."

"One minute. No, you can talk to him later! Let me talk to my brother in private..." There was background noise, chit-chat. _Must be the parents freaking out about how they want to yell at me to get home right this second... Or whatever._

"Alright, Alec, _where the Hell_ are you?" She sounded more worried than upset.

"I-... At Magnus'."

"Well no duh, I knew that. Are you alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You... Were with that warlock all night. I wasn't sure." She paused. "Alec, promise me something."

"What?" There was a noise, like a cabinet opening. Alec jumped then remembered Chairman Meow.

"Please. Don't let Magnus hurt you."

"He'd never. He's practically harmless!" Alec was shocked she'd even ask him that.

"Just promise..."

"I promise, Izzy. Now can I ask something of you?"

"What?"

"Please, cover for me for a little longer. Till around 2:00 or 5:00. I'm don't know how much longer till I'm ready to come home..."

"Alec..."

"Please! Tell our parents that I'm... I don't know! Somewhere!"

"Do you honestly think that they'd," Alec cut her off.

"I just don't what them knowing about... How I really am... Epically not about Magnus. Oh God, not Magnus. I know they'd be so disgusted with me... Never want to see my face ever again... And I don't doubt they'd find something to charge Magnus with…" Alec's voice cracked.

"Alec, I'll see what I can do. Just be back by 3:00, alright?"

"Thank you, Izzy."

"I'll see you then. Stay safe, brother."

"I love you, Izzy."

"Love you too, Alec."

The headache was now throbbing hard and Alec felt like he wanted to cry. His eyes were warm, though they were dry. He took his knees to his chest and laid his head down on the couch.

"Alexander?" Magnus was back. Alec stayed silent. "Alec? Where are you?" This time Alec sat up and looked over the back of the couch. Magnus was at the top of the stairs that led downstairs from the loft. He wore tight black jeans, a white t-shirt splattered with neon colors, and black boots. Alec rose to his feet. Magnus' hair was spiky and glittery. As usual, his eyeliner was dark and sparkly. He looked so thin and tall. Almost unhealthy so.

Within seconds Magnus had his arms wrapped tightly around his Shadowhunter. "Alec, I am so sorry."

"What? Why?" Alec whispered quietly.

"I shouldn't have left you without saying anything. It's so lame to just leave a note."

Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist. "No, it was fine. You're here now. That's all that matters." He laid his head on Magnus' shoulder.

"I love you, Alec."

"I love you too."

They stayed like that for about a minute. "Alec, there's someone I want you to meet. She's a very powerful warlock. More powerful than I am." Magnus loosened his grip so he could look at Alec in the eyes. "She's smart and more importantly: trustworthy. If you need something I can't fulfill what you need from a warlock, I want you to go to her. I mean, directly to her. Don't bother with the Clave when you're in need of a Warlock."

"Magnus?"

"Now, is there anything you need? You don't look too well... Your eyes are bloodshot."

"I have a bad headache..." Alec smiled sheepishly.

"Then I'm going to have to take care of you. Come along." Magnus took Alec's hand and led him into the bathroom. "Sit," he said and pointed at the counter.

"Magnus, I don't need to..."

"Sit." Magnus repeated and looked sternly at Alec.

"Ok, ok." Alec lightly slid his butt onto the counter as instructed.

Magnus went into one of the cabinets and pulled out a bottle. "Here, this is good for headaches. It should help yours." He handed Alec a odd looking gummy pill. Alec took it without question knowing Magnus would be careful what he gave Alec.

"Thank you." Alec slide off the counter and looked into Magnus' eyes.

Magnus returned the gaze and sandwiched Alec's body between his own and the counter kissing him aggressively.

Alec was taken completely off guard by this and blushed as he wrapped his arms around Magnus' neck. Magnus' hands were low on Alec's back and went down to his rainbow leather-covered ass. "So why are you wearing my clothes exactly?"

"I- um." Alec faltered over his words not knowing what to say.

"Either way, you need to wear what you'd normally wear. As much as I enjoy those on you, they're too tight for you."

"Fine..." Alec muttered quietly.

" I don't want our guest staring... That's my job." Magnus kissed him again. Now, come with me..." Magnus gave Alec his space back and started to walk back to his bedroom. "I have something for you."

"Magnus..." Alec tried to protest when a gift bag was shoved into his face.

"Open it." Magnus demanded.

"I- fine." He opened it and found a lovely black sweater in it. Just like the one that got ruined last week by a certain someone who goes by the name of Jace. "Magnus... Why? You really didn't need to get me anything..."

"I know, but I thought you needed a new sweater. I was missing it." Magnus smirked lightly. Alec just stared between Magnus and the sweater. "Put it on, darling."

Alec hesitated then slide out of the jacket then pulled his shirt off, tossing it on the floor. Magnus walked over to his drawers digging through them. Alec pulled his new sweater over his head and down. It was more comfortable than the other and was a bit cooler. "Hey, Magnus?"

Without even looking up, "yes, darling?" He was still rummaging through his drawers.

"Who is this warlock, exactly...?" Alec softly asked.

"She's a very old friend. She saved my life a couple of times." Magnus said matter-of-factly. "Though, she can be a bit... Aggressive. So to speak." When he noticed the slight worry in Alec's lack of response, he added, "verbally. Not too physical. Though, I guess she does have her moments, as does any hockey player I guess..." He stopped abruptly. "It's nothing to worry about. She's shy around new people. If her aggression goes anywhere it'd be towards me." Magnus stood up from his drawers with some dark-washed jeans in his hands and handed them to Alec.

"Oh, wow, Magnus Bane has regular jeans." Alec said in a half-mock tone as he slide out of the leather. "Who would've thought."

"Yes, for those unfortunate occasions." Magnus' cat eyes met Alec's blue and held.

"Magnus?"

The warlock blinked and walked over to his window, looking outside.

"Magnus, is there something wrong?" Alec asked, a little more frantic than he wanted to. He pulled the jeans up and zipped. He looked as boring as he usually did.

"Um, no. Everything is fine." He looked at Alec and tried to smile reassuringly. "Now, let's go introduce you to her."

"Alright." Magnus took Alec by the hand and led him out of the bedroom, down the stairs, and into the basement. This was Alec's first time ever going into Magnus' basement. Unlike the rest of the house, it was fairly plain. The walls were a very light shade of silvery grey and the floor was bare cement.

"There you two are." It was a woman's voice, as expected. Not especially deep or seductive, but sweet sounding. "I'm Momoko Hoshi." She extended her hand to Alec. "You may call me Momo, if you wish."

"I-I'm Alexander Lightwood." Alec shook it.

"I'm very aware." She sounded uninterested. "So, Magnus, you really are with this Shadowhunter?" Her eyebrows raised slightly in wonderment.

"Yes. I've told him that he may come to you for whatever he needs if I can't help."

She sighed. "That _was_ the agreement." Alec tightened his grip on Magnus' hand. "Anyways. Could we possibly take this to a place more comfortable for conversation, Magnus?"

Magnus just nodded and walked down a narrow hallway. It led to a small little dining room. _Maybe Magnus uses this place to speak to clients in private or something...?_ There was a small dark coffee table surrounded by a love-seat, a regular chair, and a couch. All in a deep shade of red. Magnus walked to the love-seat and gestured for Alec to sit. He did. "Could I get you anything to drink, Mo?" She shook her head and sat down on the chair.

"Alright." Magnus sat next to Alec on the love-seat.

"What's going on?" Alec piped up. He really had no idea why they were down here speaking like this.

"You didn't tell him anything did you, Magnus?" She sounded aggravated.

"No. I didn't." Magnus crossed his arms across his chest. The pose made him look dangerous. Legit, dangerous. He looked more like a Warlock than usual. The way he was posed gave him a slight feral sense. The kind of rouge Warlocks that were dangerous to all and had to be hunted down by the Clave and killed.

Alec looked between the Warlocks with more confusion.

"I guess I'll tell you, since Magnus has forgotten how to speak." She glared lightly at Magnus, her lip curling in a half-smile. "I have been with the Fair Folk for quiet awhile, my boyfriend has been around many of their top knights lately. They're plotting something." She paused as if to rearrange her words. "Something dangerous. I'm not sure what, though I know it will be affecting the local Nephilim and Downworlders directly."

"What?" Alec felt his face flush with anger. "Why would the Seelie Queen start something?"

"She's not. Her knights are. Regal overhead some talking about it." She spat plainly.

"So, it's like, a rebellion against something?"

"Or an extermination."

"Of who?" Alec was puzzled.

"Anyone. Could be Mundies, Warlocks, Vampires, Werewolves. Anyone, even Shadowhunters."

"Why haven't you gone to the Clave with it?"

"Why the Hell would I? They've never done anything good for me, or anyone I know. They've only let everything get fucked up." Alec stared blankly. "Even Magnus knows that."

Alec looked at Magnus, who was trying to look like he hadn't heard that comment. Alec knew better. Magnus _did_ hear it and his silence made it evident it was true.

"You Nephilim are so stupid. You think killing demons is the only thing that matters and that Downworlders are useless. And yet I've seen so many of your kind flirt and break hearts of Downworlders for their own personal entertainment. Magnus, you should get away from this boy before it's too late. He's going to get you lead you into some trouble that could kill you and then he will abandon you. Just like what happened to _me_, don't tell me you've already-"

"Don't talk about me like you know me!" Alec stood and shouted angrily as Magnus sat with a blank face.

"I know your kind enough to know you can't be that much different, no matter your sexual orientation." She was completely calm.

"No. I am not like the stuck-up Nephilim you've met!"

"People who call themselves 'good' tend to be rotten to the core. Those are just good at putting up a clean skin. So calling yourself 'different' really doesn't mean anything." She looked as if she was having a normal casual conversation.

"You-"

"Don't talk about me like you know me. Tsk tsk, little Niphlim. You're stupid and naive. No matter what you think, you really don't know anything."

"Enough." It was the first thing Magnus had said. "Stop taking out your anger on Alec and get to the point." Magnus sounded more bitter than Alec had heard. He grabbed Alec's forearm and pulled him down.

"Right, the point." She cleared her through,"Shadowhunters can not get involved. No matter what. And you should stay far away from Magnus."

"I should stay away from him?" It wasn't really a question.

"Yes, not even try to contact him in any way, don't you agree, Magnus?" She asked.

"It would be best. I know we will be busy preparing and getting as many to help us suppress the Fair Folk. If they know you and I..." Magnus had every possible emotion he could be feeling hidden. Alec couldn't tell what he was thinking. "They might go after you, Alec. I can't have that."

"If they harmed a Shadowhunter, then the Nephilim would be on them with a vengeance." Momo added.

Alec's temples started to throb in pain much worse than they were before. _They want me away from Magnus... No contact even... Could I do that?_

"Alec, do you understand? Please do, I'm going to be busy and..." His voice trailed off.

"And he doesn't need to stress over worrying about you in addition, is what he's trying to say." Momoko finished.

"Oh..." Alec slumped, looking at his hands. All the rage he'd felt moments ago was completely gone. He had this disgusting knot in his stomach. He wanted to vomit.

"Alec." Magnus whispered. And reached out to hold Alec's hand.

"I'm fine." He pushed the gesture away, Magnus would normally look hurt. Not this time though. He looked like he had this entire time: blank.

"Magnus, how are we going to start this? Get other races of Downworlder on our side, or start with Warlocks?"

"Others. We should be the only ones we really need. The Warlocks will come."

"You never know with the Fair Folk, they..." Alec started to zone out, no longer caring about what they were talking about. It didn't matter to him, anyway.

"I'm going to go lay down somewhere." Alec got up and was out of the room, as swift as a Shadowhunter, without waiting for a word.

By the time they were actually done with the meeting, the majority of the morning was gone. The door opened and closed, waking Alec from his light sleep. He closed his eyes, hoping to be left alone.

"Alec?" He heard Magnus call from a different room. "Alexander..." He poked his head into the bedroom.

"Hey..." Alec was still half-asleep and felt as if his eyelids were on fire. "How'd it go?" He managed to get out.

Magnus shrugged. "Fine." He sat on the bed, "how are you doing?"

"Fine." Alec said quietly.

"Alec, I'm sorry I let her talk to you like that. I really shouldn't have..." His voice trailed off as he got lost in thought. "It's almost noon. The rest of the day is yours." Magnus smiled slightly and stroked Alec's cheek.

"I just want to be with you." Alec felt his eyes get warmer, spiking with tears. Magnus looked as if he, too, was about to cry. The sight pretty rare.

"Alec..." Magnus put his hand on the bed beside Alec and looked straight into his eyes. "You don't look well. Really, how are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Alec has hardly ever swore around Magnus.

"Was it from last night? The wine?"

"Might've been... I... I don't know." Alec rolled over, looking away from Magnus before his tears started to fall.

"Alec, what happened with your dad yesterday?" Alec stayed silent. "Alec..."

"It doesn't matter." Alec tried to keep his voice steady.

"It does. Please, I want to know..." Alec didn't respond and started trembling lightly. "Alec?"

"Magnus. I told him I was going out for a while and since I wouldn't tell him where he said I wasn't _allowed_ to... I... I... I'm 18! How could he do that?" Magnus rolled Alec over and wrapped his arms around him "I- He looked so upset I said it doesn't matter what he says..." Alec buried his face into Magnus' chest.

"It's ok, Alec. You didn't do anything wrong. Was there something he needed you for?" Magnus lightly combed his fingers through Alec's hair.

"Yeah. There was a very important Clave meeting. He said he needed me there to support him."

"Can't your mom do that?"

"He said she can't because she's his wife."

"Is what I don't understand is then why is it ok if it's his son."

"I- because I was there when this happened..." Alec trailed off.

"What happened?" Magnus said it slightly above a whisper.

"One of the Fair Folk he came up to Jace and I once while we were out and said something similar to what Momoko said... Jace and brushed him off as being high. I told my dad about it and... He took it as a real threat. The real problem was that Jace had a description of the guy and he was recently arrested and executed..."

"Oh, Alec." Magnus tightened his grip on Alec, squeezing him tighter. Alec's cheeks were still moist with tears. _I don't even know why I'm crying..._

"Magnus... I don't know what to do. I need to be back at 3:00. How can I face my father? What the Hell will be my excuse for being gone?"

"I... I have no idea, Alec." Alec just noticed it now. Magnus was actually crying, silently. He was taking little gasps of air in and out. Alec leaned back to look at him and his eyes were reddened. Magnus looked away and his hair fell into his eyes.

"Magnus... What's wrong?"

"It doesn't matter..." He whispered.

"Yes, it does. You're crying. I've never seen you cry like this before..."

"I know you don't want anyone knowing about us, I'll get over it." Magnus kept his voice level.

"Magnus-"

"Sometimes I feel like you want me to be like Jace, only better." Magnus spat it out with viciousness in his voice.

"No! I don't want you to be like Jace!"

"If I were like Jace you could introduce me to your family and we could be together around them. But since I'm not close to Jace, that won't ever happen. I'm a Shadowhunter, I'm a damned Warlock."

"Magnus, don't be stupid!"

"I am. I'm an idiot. You can't expect me not to be."

"I'm sorry... You're a Downworlder, your kind accepts differences so much easier than Shadowhunters."

"So we're two totally different things? Is that what you're trying to say?"

"No!" Alec practically screamed, as he threw himself out of Magnus' bed. "Magnus, I fucking love you and I just heard you're not going to allow us to have contact for I don't know how long! And you're ok with it! What the fuck, Magnus!" Alec felt the rage he felt earlier at Momoko spring back up, intensified.

"I'm not, I-" Alec walked out of the room not listening to a word.

"You're wrong, you're not stupid, you're _a God damn liar._ You say you love me and you want me gone."

"Alec, I want you safe." Alec stopped at the stairs, looking at Magnus, his eyeliner smudged and running down his cheeks.

"I'm a _Shadowhunter!_ I'm never going to be safe! It's my _job_ to put my life on the line. I could die _any day_!"

"Alec," Magnus began, following Alec into the loft.

"Stop it, don't even start you," Alec paused because he couldn't place the word. "Fuckin' asshole!"

Magnus didn't say anything, just kept following Alec down the stairs.

"Magnus, this is what you wanted, isn't it? To not see me again. You're going to get exactly what you wanted!" Alec was at the door.

"Alec, I-." He seemed breathless.

"Say it. Now or never." Alec had a hand on the doorknob as he gazed at Magnus.

"Never mind. It doesn't matter. Just , Alec, I'm so sorry. Just, please, do _not_ get involved with what's going on with the Fair Folk," he looked straight into Alec's eyes with his own pain-filled ones.

"I guess what I've always heard about Warlocks applies to even the High Warlock of Brooklyn it seems..." Magnus' eyes had a look of inquisition in them. "That they're a bunch of freaks that shouldn't _ever _be trusted." Alec's eyes dropped contact as he said that. Alec swiftly opened the door and left, slamming the door.

ooo

):  
I'm going to finish the next chapter and post tonight, I was just getting the feel for where I left off again and I noticed some awful errors o.o'


	4. They aren't just a child's nightmare

Here it is!

I still don't know what to call this fan fiction story, but I am working on it!

Thank you Cassandra Clare for her writing _The Mortal Instruments_ and _Infernal Devices_ series! I love them! And I am slowing chewing down _Clockwork Prince_ chapter by chapter before bed. So good! I adore Jem!

ooo

"You're just like any other Lightwood," Magnus whispered to no one. "You always must have the last word." Magnus locked the door that was just slammed in his face and slumped against it.

_Alec... _His eyes were burning and he knew his eyeliner was streaking down his face in the most unattractive manner. _I must look like a poor child with a dirt-covered face; tears streaking parts of it away._

Magnus couldn't even think. His mind went completely blank and he stared at his own hands thinking about what a monster he is. He got up absently and walked up stairs into the bathroom to take a shower himself, in hopes of calming down with a fresh start. Instead, he got even more stirred up. He cleansed himself of all his usual glitter and makeup then dried off. Wrapping a towel around himself, he looked into the mirror at the pale reflection. Looking up and down it, realizing the difference between now and how he used to look in the past. He really looked bad; and all over one young Shadowhunter.

Magnus choked back a gasp that dared to escape his throat. Walking into his bedroom to find clothes to wear, he found a dark grey tight-fitting v-neck and tight, torn, black skinny jeans. His hair dangled lightly in his face, naked of any glitter and gel; moistened from the shower. _This is good. For now._ Magnus walked out into the loft and threw himself down on the couch out looking the outdoors. The clouds hung over the street, just barely not down pouring. It would be a terrible storm later, there was no avoiding that fact. Magnus allowed himself to drift into something close to sleep.

"Magnus?" It was Momoko. She told Magnus to forget about the problem with the Faeries, that she could hold it back with Regal's aid, and to deal with Alec. She faked leaving just in case things went wrong. She always knows when things will go wrong. Always. A trait she must've picked up with her experiences...

"Hey..." Magnus whispered, not bothering to sit up. He knew she would come over to him and join him on the couch soon.

"So how did it go?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"Terrible. I'm glad you're here." Magnus sounded aloof, despite not trying to be.

"I'm sorry. It was my fault." She sat down on the arm of the couch, not even making eye-contact.

"How so?" Magnus rolled on his back, looking at the ceiling.

"As if you don't know. I verbally murdered the kid." She was very straight-forward; as usual, it was something Magnus liked about her. Something he also liked about Alec.

"He didn't care about that. He cared about the separation... He called me a freak... Someone who shouldn't be trusted... A liar... An ass hole..." Magnus covered his eyes with his arm.

"You know you don't need to hide from me. Come here..." She grabbed the arm Magnus covered his eyes with and drew him into a sitting position facing her.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Magnus felt his face heating up; if it were from the fact she was staring at him or because he was crying, he wasn't sure.

"Magnus. I'm sorry. I truly am. But... It will be better this way in the end..." She was sincere.

"I know, I just... It hurts. I'm sick of being hurt by him..." Magnus kept his eyes low, looking down at his hands.

"He doesn't deserve you, sweetheart. Damn it! Look at me!" She slapped his hand partly.

"Wah?" Magnus raised his eyes to meet hers. Her emerald eyes were darker than usual.

"He. Doesn't. Any way in Hell. Deserve. You."

"You don't know that... You don't know him..." Magnus disagreed.

"He's a Shadowhunter. They only deserve other Shadowhunters. Remember Tyler from two-hundred years ago? Remember the time I had to do because of him?"

"That was because you were looking into black magic!" Magnus wasn't crying anymore.

The tears stopped flowing when she mentioned Tyler and they bond his friend had with that Shadowhunter. They had a blood connection that she hoped would keep them together forever. His job took his life away from him.

"For him! What makes you think when Alec dies you want to bring him back to life so he can be with you forever?"

"I... Alec and I have talking about this before... He made me swear I would never..." Magnus knew his voice sounded heart-broken. He didn't care because he trusted Momoko. More than anyone because she has _never_ betrayed him.

"Good. But that won't mean enough when his life is escaping his body right in front of your eyes. You'll want nothing else to use a spell to keep his life there forever despite what he wanted... Ty wanted me to leave him... He wanted me to give up and leave him before his time came but I... I'm so God awfully stupid." Her voice trailed off and tears fell from her cheeks. Magnus, just realizing she was crying, grabbed her hand and pulled her off the couch arm. They were facing each other, sitting cross-legged on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her as tight as he could in an embrace.

"Magnus..." She rested her head on his shoulder and moved into his lap like a scared child would when looking for protection from her father. "I'm sorry..."

"What for?" Her tears already soaked through his shirt.

"I just..." Her voice cracked and didn't come back. She never cried in front of him, despite their close friendship. She hated more than anything being seen weak or hurt by anyone. She, of course, had a break-down now and then. Magnus was always there for her.

"Shhh..." He cooed at her.

"Why are you so perfect?" She asked him slightly below a whisper.

"I'm not."

"I tried to be steel for you. For _you_. You're always there for me. Always. And I try to be there for you and I totally break down. I'm terrible..."

"Don't talk about my best friend like that. She's beautiful, caring, and wonderful in every way. I don't care if she has her break-downs." _I would care if I wasn't there for one of them._ "Everyone does at some point. I love her for being her." Magnus truly meant every word. She was silent and Magnus kept talking, about random things. Things she missed when she was doing her time for the Clave. She was lucky they didn't kill her for looking into black magic. If she didn't have a reputation, they would've.

"Ok, shut the Hell up." She shoved him back and got up. Magnus smirked in response. She stood, stretching her legs while looking outside. "Are you going to be alright?" She looked into his eyes with more emotion than usual. It was her way of saying 'I love you too.'

"No. I'm going to die."

"Oh. Pizza sound good?" With her laid-back attitude.

"Exactly what I had in mind." Magnus grinned. She always was able to put him in a great mood with her attitude.

"Alright, I'll order. Your paying though."

"Of course, my darling."

The pizza got delivered and they feasted. They got two large pizzas and they were both gone. Magnus hadn't stuffed himself like that since. Well, he couldn't remember when. But it was a long time ago.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Magnus inquired since she was nearly napping on his floor, previously playing with Chairman Meow.

"Oh, crap. I shouldn't." She giggled, "I need to go mess with shit later."

"When don't you need to do that?" Magnus crossed his arms across his chest.

"Good question. Cuz, I always do need to. Bwhaha!" She was bubble-ly and happy.

"Alright, then get on it. If you want to come back later, that's fine. As long as Chairman Meow doesn't mind." It was already late, past 9 pm. They literally spent the day together. It was a good day, thanks to Momoko.

She left in an army-crawl out the door and down the front stairs... _Why is she my friend? She's so damn... Awkward... I missed her._

Magnus went to his kitchen to get a glass of ice water and went to the couch in the loft to read a book. A spell book, of course. Momoko had apparently brought it over and left it. Magnus was unfamiliar with it and decided to make use of his time alone with it. She **probably** left it so he could read it.

It was just passing 10:15 and there was banging outside. Someplace on his house. Magnus set the book down and listened intently. _What is this...?_ He got up and floated downstairs, looking out the peephole. Not seeing any sight of anything, he walked to check the window locks. All the locks, for that matter. They were all locked. All fine. He was back downstairs looking out his library space window from across the room.

Magnus Bane doesn't get scared by little things easily but he was. Deep down, chilled, petrified. He felt like whatever was banging was very dangerous and its target was him. He felt eyes on him. He quickly spun around and looked at the window. It was right there. He froze, his eyes wide and his mouth opened, in shock. It was pure black, its eyes ghostly white. Perhaps heavenly white is more of the way to describe it. It darted out of his sight.

They were real. These things he read ages ago. They're demons that are controlled by Warlocks to do their gore work for them. Assassins, basically; someone wants Magnus Bane dead.

The banging started again. There had to be at least two of them. He decided it'd be better to just let them in. They would break through eventually. So, he walked over to a window and opened it. He readied himself. Tensed all his muscles, readied his lightning fingertips, and thought up a few ways to fight multiple demons. _These aren't just regular old demons. These are dangerous, any hit from them will be dripping with poison. Even if they don't break skin but still hit me I'll be poisoned._

Nothing happened. The banging stopped, there was no movement. Total silence. Then he saw them all at once flying right at him. Magnus shot lightning at them, aimlessly and as powerful as he possibly could backpedaling towards his kitchen, ramming into a bookshelf and knocking down about half of the books.

"Who sent you?" Magnus shouted at them as he recovered from his crash and going through the corridor that wasn't too far from his kitchen.

"_Why you someone like you be asking, Bane?_" The closer one hissed in a wicked voice. Creeping closer, their power was diminished slightly in the direct light; they can no longer shape-shift and must stay in their former form. One was similar to a wolf and the other a lioness. Although, their fangs were much longer than a lion or wolf's and their claws far longer and more dagger-ish than their real animal would be. These were their weapons, that were drenched with their poison.

"I ask you again before you're dead, who sent you!" Magnus shot lightning focused on the wolf-like one. It phased him for just a second, causing him to fall behind and allow the lioness-like one to take the lead. It gave Magnus just a second more to find someway to beat them.

"_You shan't ever find out, before you are dead._" The lioness spoke this time.

The back of Magnus' legs hit the cabinets in his kitchen and he knew exactly where he was. He rotated slightly to grab his collection of knifes and toss them at the demons. Of course, this wouldn't kill them, but it had slowed them down. He dove over the counter, putting an obstacle between them. He began casting a mini solar flare. The lioness was on the counter and leapt toward him. He shot the flare quickly, her extended dagger-like claws already making contact with his left collarbone and tearing his flesh straight down to his abdomen. She had been killed before she could do anymore damage and thrown to the side to go back from where she came. Magnus on the ground, having been knocked down from her contact, looked up with blurry vision to see the wolf standing on his countertop looking down at him.

"_You _killed _her!_" He was surprised.

Magnus staggered up, "I _am_ the High Warlock of Brooklyn." He began casting another flare as he took a right down another corridor that would lead him to the living room he doesn't actually use, the wolf not far behind.

"_Now I'll kill you!_" The wolf leapt high into the air, much higher than any real wolf would've been able to. Magnus shot the flare more powerful than the last, draining his strength and getting tossed onto the ground from the recoil just entering his living room. The wolf landed and was dieing on Magnus' chest, unable to fight anymore.

"I killed you, dear demon. Good fight." The wolf was gone and Magnus rose to his feet, victorious. He walked more into the living room with his hand on the wall to the right, where just on the other side would be the kitchen. "I'm alive…" Was all he said before his vision blacked out and he passed out.

Less than five minutes after the intruders had entered, the home of the High Warlock and it was dead silent until a light voice called out from the other side of the front door, "Magnus?"

ooo

Hoped you liked it! I just had to write the ending of this chapter, but I kept getting distracted! Haha, I have a testing thing to do for my student ambassador program due tomorrow. Can't do tomorrow because I have field hockey in the morning then going snowboarding in the afternoon till late-ish evening. So. Excited. 3

Have a wonderful morning/day/evening everyone (:


End file.
